Graveyard
225px |cost = 1 |set = Galactic |rarity = Uncommon |class = Sneaky |tribe = Environment |ability = Zombies played here are Gravestones. When a Zombie is revealed from a Gravestone here, it gets +1 . |flavor text = Where do little Zombies come from?}} Graveyard is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and its abilities give any zombie played in it the Gravestone trait, and all zombies that come out of a gravestone in it +1 . Statistics *'Class': Sneaky *'Tribe': Environment *'Ability': Zombies played here are Gravestones. When a Zombie is revealed from a Gravestone here, it gets +1 . *'Set - Rarity': Galactic - Uncommon Card description Where do little Zombies come from? Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With This environment is really useful as whatever zombie you play will be inside a Gravestone immediately. This is helpful for a zombie to avoid any plant threats until it is revealed during the Zombie Tricks phase, as well as getting +1 when revealed except Line Dancing Zombie and Surprise Gargantuar. In fact, your opponent cannot know what is inside that gravestone without using Spyris. However, the brain cost spent will be shown to your opponent unlike zombies that already have that trait, so be careful on what zombie you play in that environment. Even though can destroy that zombie in this environment, your opponent can only carry a limited number of Grave Busters in their deck. Playing useless zombies on a Graveyard can trick them into wasting Grave Busters. This can also be useful if you have multiple Graveyards on the field. Zombies that benefit greatly from this environment include: *Zombies with "When Played" abilities that affect plants such as Zombot 1000 or Fireworks Zombie, as they can affect plants played or made in the Plants Play phase this turn. *Zombies with the Strikethrough, Deadly, or Frenzy trait like , Vimpire, or to take some of your opponent's plants by surprise. *Zombies with high stats in general, such as Valkyrie. This environment is less useful on zombies that already have the Gravestone trait, as the only benefit that the zombie will get is just +1 . Against This environment is really cheap and allows your opponent to play any zombie in that environment. Not only does it get a small strength boost, but you will not know what zombie is inside the gravestone. In addition, you cannot use damaging tricks or instant kills on the turn that zombie is played. Against this environment, Spyris is really useful as you can know which zombie is in which gravestone. Using , you can combine Spyris with Grave Buster and know which gravestone you should destroy, as you can only bring a maximum of four Grave Busters into your deck. If you don't have Spyris, pay attention to how many brains the zombie hero has used up. If your opponent has used any brains and has played something in the graveyard, then it is not a Gravestone zombie, as those zombies do not show how many brains were used up until they are revealed. If you know what each zombie's brain cost is, you may be able to predict the zombie hiding in the gravestone and counter attack. But if you really want to know what zombies are played without Spyris, then aim at overriding this environment with one of yours. Gallery GraveyardStats.png|Graveyard's statistics graveyardcard.jpg|Graveyard's card GraveyardCardImage.png|Graveyard's card image Very Scary.png|Graveyard lane on the field 3 Graveyards.jpg|3 Graveyards on all ground lanes graveyardactivation.jpg|Graveyard activating its ability on Firefighter